


Queeirrational City

by Kopeta



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Absurd humor, Angst, F/F, F/M, Family, Gender, Humor, M/M, Multi, Sanvers - Freeform, Slow Burn, SuperCorp, you might hate me somewhere in the middle but everything has an explanation i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kopeta/pseuds/Kopeta
Summary: As Kara witnesses another love quarrel, she wonders about her past and future relationships. She's never been good figuring out her feelings, and she's even worse at acting on them.OrThe one where National city goes mad for love, Lena knows more than she should, Kara just can't put the pieces together, and Maggie Sawyer is the one who holds all the answers. Well, most of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi fanqueers! I had this funny idea for a fanfic, it was meant to be a one shot and it actually turned into this. Some things might not make sense at some point, but I swear, everything has an explanation. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Kara blankly stares at James Olsen typing behind his desk while she analyses every feeling she has had for the man before her. From an innocent crush, to increasing feelings, to jealousy , to possibly the shortest affair in the history of National City. She doesn’t know how to label those emotions. What she does know is that, right now, she has absolutely no romantic interest for the photographer. She has never been so sure about anything regarding her feelings before. 

 

She leaves CatCo (or, as Winn likes to call it, GranCo, GrandConspiracy) feeling light and calm, something she doesn’t feel since before she became Supergirl. There is no inner turmoil, no shaky feelings torturing her tired brain. She is free.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Some big confrontation catches her ~~eye~~ ear as she’s about to get home. “Ice cream will have to wait,” she whispers as she flies to the origin of the dispute. 

 

A huge fight between two men greets her from the distance, while a woman tries to separate them.

  
“She’s mine, I asked her out first!” yells an Asian guy, twisting the other man’s arm in a very nasty angle.

  
“She prefers me, I know it! She’s the love of my life, Stephen!” her redhead rival shouts as he kicks the other man right in the nose.

  
“STOP RIGHT NOW, BOTH OF YOU!” the woman yells while grabbing the nose puncher with her strong arms. That’s when Supergirl sees her face clearly. Maggie.    
  


Kara hurries towards the love quarrel and helps taking the situation under control by holding Stephen. As she starts pulling him away, he starts shouting and trying to escape her embrace. “No, please, get me back! I need to tell her I love her with all my heart, I can’t bear to be without her a single minute!” He has her eyes fixed on Maggie, as if she was the most precious thing in the world. She looks pretty annoyed, but for a second Kara thinks she sees confusion in her eyes. The brunette mouths “take him away” with a desperate look, so Kara complies and takes him straight to the furthest hospital in the city, so the bleeding of his nose can be properly treated. She heads towards to where she left Maggie, leaving the love-struck asian shouting in the distance.

 

"Supergirl, we need you at the DEO," her earbud shouts mid flight. 

 

"Is it an emergency or do you just miss me, J’onn?" 

 

"We see each other almost every day, Supergirl. You're needed here."

 

"I'm kind of in the middle of something, can't it wait 10 more minutes?" She says without much hope. 

 

"Right. Now." He says as he hangs up before she can answer. Kara reluctantly heads to the DEO, her head still on the scene she had just witnessed. She makes a mental note to ask Alex for Maggie’s number later.  "Well, the loverboy² mystery will have to wait."

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As Supergirl is about to enter the DEO she gets another call, this time in her Kara phone. “Maybe this time I won some sort of price? Or maybe the phone company is compensating me for the profit they’re getting from me? Little vacation in Hawaii?” she wishes with no hope as she stares at her phone’s screen. 

 

Unknown number. Weird.

 

“Hello, this is Kara Z-DANVERS, Kara Danvers!” Way to go, Kara. You almost tell your secret to a complete stranger. New level of clumsy disaster acquired.

“Hey Kara Zdanvers, I didn’t know you were changing your last name,” a sensual voice answers.

“H-H-HI, Lena. It-it’s me, Kara. But you already know that, right? because you called me. O-of course. So now we’re on the phone. Talking. Again. Because we’re friends, and we talk, right? a-and… please stop me.”

“You’re so cute when you babble, Kara.” Lena says. There’s something she can’t place about the way the business woman talks. She can’t put a finger on it. Yet. The Luthor heir interrupts her thinking on the other side of the line. “Yes, we are on the phone, and we talk. Anything else you wish to concrete about our friendship?”

 

Kara takes a few seconds to calm down. She can’t get this nervous every time she interacts with Lena. She breathes. In, out, in out... Again. Okey, new approach. She can do this. Say something clever. Say something smart, you can do this. “I was actually surprised, I didn’t know you owned a phone, miss Luthor” Kara improvises. “Since you always show up at my doorstep I was starting to doubt you even knew of their existence.”

 

Lena laughs, actually laughs, on the other side of line. It’s a sweet yet strange sound to hear. “You got me. I just prefer to talk face to face to the people I like.” 

 

Kara can actually imagine Lena’s expression as she says this. Eyebrows up, intense look, shiny smile. Yes, she’s definitely doing it now. “I’m flattered, Miss Luthor,” Kara says while trying to focus. Lena called. Lena wants something apart from teasing her. Focus, Kara. “You just used illegal means to get my phone so you could make fun of me or there’s a mean to all this?”

 

“Actually, you were the one to give it to me, Kara.” If the building in front of her wasn’t crowded with people, Kara would just bang her head against every wall until none stood. Lena’s voice turns serious on the other side of the line. “You’re right, I’m calling to ask for a favor, hope it’s not overstepping since I already cashed the favor you owed me last week. Let’s say it’s a favor between friends.”

 

“Of course, Miss Luthor. Say the word.”

 

“There has been an incident at L-Corp. A couple weeks ago I started getting anonymous love notes directed towards me. At first I thought it was an innocent prank from one of my employees, I had one every two or three days and I didn’t think it was important. Last week it got worse. They were much more frequent, increasingly desperate, and I found them everywhere, even in my private bathroom. Three days ago a trusted employee whom I’ve work with for a long time came into my office. She didn’t seem like herself, something felt off. Suddenly, she asked me out on a date. I refused. She kept insisting, so I tried a softer approach and I mentioned I have a strict rule to not date employees. After that she became more and more aggressive, claiming I was the love of her life, giving me eternal love notes... she even kneeled before me begging me to love her back. I told her to calm down, I tried to explain myself, but she wouldn’t listen. Before I knew she tried to grab me by force, claiming that spending 24/7 with her would make me realise my ‘true feelings’.”

 

“Oh gosh Lena, are you OK?”

 

“I’m fine. I’ve taken more defense classes than I can count, and she obviously had no training, so she wasn’t a threat. By the time security got there I had already immobilised her against the floor.”

 

“Wow, she must have loved that,” slips from Kara’s mouth mouth before she can help it. 

 

“She actually thought it was a love gesture from me, which helped easing her aggressivity. As the security people dragged her to the door, she kept yelling she would keep trying until I realised we’re meant to be together for life. Since I’ve known her for over 5 years and she’s always been a model worker I didn’t press any charges, which I deeply regret now, so she got released yesterday. This morning I found another of her letters in my doorstep. It said, ‘I love you, Lena Luthor, and nothing can change that. I will do whatever is necessary to get us together. See you soon, my love’.” 

 

“Really, who writes that? Not even a teenager is THAT corny.” 

 

“Apparently, she does. She thinks she can ‘talk some sense into me’.”

 

“Talk some love into you, by the looks of it.”

 

“If you’re done interrupting me, I’m trying to tell you someone is harassing me and trying to kidnap me.”

 

“I’m sorry Lena, I didn’t mean to be insensitive. I just… this is so surreal. What did you do after finding the note?”

 

“ I’ve increased security, but I’m not sure how to proceed. One of the security agents that works here witnessed a similar altercation during their break. They told me it looked quite similar to what happened to me. They also said Supergirl was the one who separated the people involved. I was hoping you could talk to her about all this, maybe there is some connection between those two events? And if it’s not much asking... if you could tell her to contact me? I would like to be updated on any news about what’s going on, and offer my help.”

“I’ll tell her as soon as possible, so she can start working on it. Maybe it is related to that other incident and there is a reason to all these lovesick crazy people”.

 

“I hope she can. Elise is a very valuable asset to this company, I wouldn’t want to lose her.”

 

“That didn’t sound menacing AT ALL.”

 

“You know what I meant. I did appreciate her as a person too. Being a Luthor doesn’t mean I’m made of ice.”

 

“ I know, Lena. You’re much more than you let everyone see.”

 

“Are you sure about that?”

 

“Well, I-” 

 

BEEP. Kara’s phone dies before she’s had time to think a proper reply. Not that she had any good comeback. Lena is going to think she hung up on her so she didn’t have to answer. She enters the DEO without the slightest idea on how to convince the businesswoman she didn’t hang up on her next time they face each other.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kara arrives at the DEO just in time to see James Olsen storm out. “Normal behavior is clearly overrated today” she thinks, still meditating about what Lena told her. There was clearly something odd about all that. “There’s something unearthly about this” she whispers to herself while making a beeline for J’onn. 

 

“About time, Supergirl. I was about to put an APB for you” J’onn says with his almost permanent disapproving face in place.

 

“Sorry, terrible air traffic.”

 

“Am I supposed to believe that? What, bird migration?”

 

“Yeah, not at bad as the one a couple days ago, but I almost hit a bird or two.”

 

“You must be getting better at that ‘flodging’ thing then.” J’onn replies with a sarcastic look on his face.

 

“Flodging?” Winn interrupts from their backs. He looks at them like they’re talking alien. OK, so maybe not that far from the truth.

 

“Flying while dodging. Kara made up that term this one time she crashed against a radio-controlled plane toy” J’onn sighs.

 

She turns bright red in a matter of seconds. Supergirl crashing a little girl’s dream toy, what an image for a superhero. “First of all, it was so tiny a-and it came out of nowhere! And I did flodge it, but it actually followed me! How was I supposed to know that would happen? And I replaced the toy with a better one!” Kara’s face keeps turning redder as Winn laughs hysterically. 

 

“Well, J’onn told me once that when he first got here he kept crashing against trees. In the Amazonas Forest.”

 

“You never told me that!” Kara exclaims, laughing hysterically.

 

“Anyway, if you’re done chit-chatting like old british ladies, let’s get into business.” the martian cuts.

 

“We don’t have much information yet. There have been various incidents throughout the city. It seems people get “crazy in love”, quite literally, and become aggressive. So far there have been 10 cases all over National City” Winn explains, gesturing with his hands. “Alex most of the information about this new disturbance in the force has and she missing went.” he adds, making a Yoda gesture. 

 

“And someone didn’t search for her.” J’onn adds, staring at Winn disapprovingly yet somehow amusingly.

 

“I was about to.” the younger man answers. “She’s been acting weird the past week, I thought maybe you would want to talk to her, K-SUPERGIRL. ‘Cause you know, you guys are friends, not that you’re related or anything” the young man adds nervously. “I’ll go check some files about alien species that could trigger this kind of behavior.”

 

“I’m-” The green man’s phone starts ringing at that very moment. 

 

“Well, I’ll have to look for her Solo.” Kara replies, winking at Winn. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kara has been looking for Alex everywhere with no luck. She’s been thinking about what Winn said about Alex acting strangely. She has noticed it, too. She comes by at Kara’s place less than ever, she’s more distracted, dozes off at work, something that has never happened before. She’s less tense, she just looks… happier, in a sense.

 

As she’s about to start looking for her sister outside de DEO, she sees Alex sneaking out of a storage room, hanging up her phone. She heads towards the older Danvers, analysing her face. There’s something weird about the look on Alex’s face she can’t quite place.

 

“Hey Alex!” Supergirl shouts. She hasn’t seen Alex for a few days. She approaches her sister, whispering this time. “I missed you the other day, I thought you wanted us to see Orphan Black together!” she pouts. Alex has been abroad for some DEO stuff and she misses their time together.

 

Alex looks at her like she just remembered something important. “Oh, that’s why you called.” she whispers back. “I completely forgot. I was ehm… busy, yes, I had to… fix my bike.” she replies, avoiding the superhero’s eyes.

 

“At 9pm? Was there any garage opened that late?” The blonde wonders.

 

“Yes, eh, no no, actually a friend owed me a favor and fixed it,” she nervously answers. Kara can’t help to think there’s something off about her sister’s attitude. They haven’t talked, really talked, for a while. She should try to approach the agent sometime soon. 

 

“So, Winn told me you had some news about people going all love-crazy-and-aggressive thing,” Kara says. 

 

Alex peeks at her phone’s screen. She turns to her little sister nervously. “Yes, yes, I do. I have a little errand to run first, you know, DEO stuff,” she adds, signaling at her phone. “ I’ll be with you in 5. In the meantime Winn can fill you in,” she finishes while she hurries away.

  
“But he already did!” Kara shouts to the disappearing figure of her adoptive sister. Alex doesn’t even turn around, leaving Supergirl utterly confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: English is my 3rd language, and I'm a mild dyslexic. So instead of writing "Strict Policy" I actually wrote "Straight police". I didn't notice until a friend pointed it out. I actually love the term now.
> 
> You can find me at http://kopeta.tumblr.com


End file.
